Susurro del corazon
by Bonny RockZilla
Summary: el viaje en busca de los ideales y la verdad, desde el punto de vista de N ( retomado)
1. Chapter 1

Susurro del corazon: Prologue

"Todo está listo, señor." "Gracias." El recluta salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Me recosté en mi silla y suspiré. ¿Era realmente tiempo para esto? Parecía haber pasado tan poco tiempo que yo era sólo un niño pequeño...

Me puse de pie y me quite esos pensamientos. Si yo realmente fuera hecho para hacer esto, tendría que abandonar todas las objeciones a la idea.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Escuché a alguien preguntar. Me volví a ver a mi padre de pie en la puerta. "Yo... estoy bien," le dije a él .él se me acercó lentamente. Miré hacia abajo a mis pies. "Has crecido tan rápido", dijo, sosteniendo la barbilla sin apretar. "Nunca pensé que este día llegaría." "Tampoco yo", murmure .él se apartó de mide mí. Miré hacia él mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Rood y Zinzolin estarán en un momento," Mi padre me informó. "Ellos le acompañará a la ceremonia." "Gracias, padre," le dije amablemente. Salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna .exhale con fuerza. Para ser honesto, mi padre me asusta algunas veces. llamaron a la puerta y asomó la cabeza Rood "¿Estás listo, señor?" , Se preguntó. "Un momento,".

"Por supuesto", dijo, y salió de la sala. Cogí mi ropa de la parte posterior de la silla y la puse en mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Cuando lo abrí Miré los dos sabios que estaban esperando ansiosamente afuera. "Por aquí, señor", dijo Zinzolin. Sin decir una palabra, me dirigí por el pasillo, seguido de cerca por los sabios.

Cuando llegué a la entrada de la sala del trono, todo el mundo se volvió hacia mí. Mientras miraba a todos, todos se arrodillaban. Los 4 sabios restantes; Giallo, Gorm, Bronius y Ryoku estaban a mi izquierda, mientras Anthea y Concordia estaban a mi derecha. Rood y Zinzolin tomaron su lugar a mi derecha.

Caminé hasta el trono en la parte trasera de la sala. Mi padre se quedó allí de pie, sosteniendo una corona. Sonrió con una extraña sonrisa mientras tomaba mi lugar junto a él. Cerré los ojos y el padre colocó la corona con cuidado en mi cabeza. Cuando abrí los ojos, me levanté el brazo en un saludo como un grito de júbilo se dejó escapar a través de la habitación.

"¡que viva el rey, larga vida al rey N!"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 - La Chica.

N

El pueblo de Acumulación. Qué aburrido ...

Yo estaba apoyado en la pared exterior del Centro Pokemon, viendo a mi padre discutir algo con uno de los reclutas de la Plaza. Yo no entendía por qué tenía que estar aquí. No se podría conocer el papel que jugué en todo esto.

Como me he enredado en mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de un grupo de adolescentes que entran a la ciudad por la Ruta 1. Un joven con el pelo negro y gafas, una chica joven con el pelo rubio y una boina verde, y ...

Me retiré a las sombras. Esa chica, pensé. Tenía unas pelo marrón, atado y pasa a través de la parte trasera de la gorra. Sus ojos azules, tan profundo e inocente ... y ella estaba vestida para mostrar su belleza.

Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban. Fue una suerte que estaba en las sombras.

Los tres parecían ser amigos. Se reían entre sí y parecía muy feliz. Vi de cerca como el muchacho se separó de ellos para inspeccionar la cartelera. Las chicas le preguntaron algo, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano y les dijo algo en respuesta. Los dos chicas se rieron de él y se dirigió hacia las puertas dobles del Centro Pokemon.

Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que estaba allí de pie, mudo y confuso. Rápidamente miré a la Plaza. Mi padre y sus reclutas tenian todo listo y ahora estaban esperando, y una multitud se forman alrededor de ellos. Me di cuenta de que incluso el muchacho de antes también estaba ahi, también.

Me acerqué a la multitud, pareciendo otro espectador. Aunque todavía le observaba por el rabillo de mi ojo, lo vi volverse y decir en voz alta.

"Touko! Hey, Touko! ¡Aquí!"

Era la muchacha morena. Tomó todos mis esfuerzos por no mirarla. Por suerte, mi padre comenzaba con su discurso.

"gente de pueblo Acumulacion!" Dio a conocer. "soy Ghetsis del Equipo plasma! Hoy, me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de la liberación pokemon ..."

Sentía los ojos mirándome. Miré para ver la morena, Touko, mirándome con curiosidad. Sonreí para mis adentros. Al darse cuenta de que yo sabía que ella me miraba, ella se sonrojó y volvió a al discurso.

"... Si todos ustedes estas son mis palabras: Padre concluyó. Con eso, llamo un poco mas el interés de las personas. La multitud se disolvió lentamente hasta que sólo el niño, Touko y yo nos quedamos.

"Un poco tetrico, si usted me pregunta," me dijo. Ambos miraron hacia mi direccion, y yo decidi continuar. "Es un placer conocerlos a ambos. Mi nombre es N."

El muchacho se subió las gafas sobre la nariz. "soy Cheren", dijo.

Me volví a Touko. "¿Y tú?" -Le pregunté, fingiendo que no sabía.

" Yo-yo Touko ", tartamudeó.

Me sonrió cálidamente y sus mejillas rosadas al mirarme. "Digamos ... ¿Qué tal si tenemos una batalla?" Le sugerí. Me miró fijamente por un momento, pero luego su rostro se iluminó con entusiasmo. Sacó una Pokeball de su bolsa y la arrojó en el aire, sacando un pequeño Pokemon de ojos azules azules. Un Oshawott.

Tiré mi propio Pokeball, que libero a un pequeño pokemon purpura. un Purrloin.

Comenzamos nuestra batalla. Touko había usado obviamente su Oshawott en una batalla antes, porque su sincronización era perfecta. La forma en que los dos pelearon, mano a mano, era como nada que haya visto antes. Esto realmente me sorprendio, tanto que yo no estaba prestando suficiente atención para darse cuenta de que mi Purrloin estaba perdiendo la batalla.

En poco tiempo, la batalla había terminado. Había perdido ante esta chica y su Pokemon. No quería admitirlo, pero el Oshawott de Touko parecia ... feliz. Feliz de estar con ella.

Llamé a Purrloin para que subiera a mi espalda. Estaba a punto de decirle a Touko lo que estaba pensando, pero me sorprendió una vez más.

"Buen trabajo, Oshawott! ¡Lo logramos!" Ella gritó y Oshawott saltó a sus brazos. Cheren miraba la escena feliz con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Usted ha luchado magníficamente", le dije.

"Gracias," contestó ella, riendo.

"... Me tengo que ir ahora." Me di la vuelta y a los pocos pasos me detuve, solo para decirle. "Touko? ¿Me prometes algo?" La miré a los ojos.

"cuida bien de Oshawott."


	3. Chapter 3

como podran apreciar esto solo sera informacion sobre mis fics, ya que muchos los tengo bastante abandonados y es un poco dificil actualizar porque a cada momento se me ocurren nuevas ideas o nuevos fics, asi que me he propuesto hacer un pequeño calendario y asi poner un poco mas de orden por aqui:

**lunes:** \- solo dime que me amas ( amour sucre)

\- besos llenos de sabor ( zootopia)

**martes:** \- como un hombre y su gato encontraron esperanza ( amour sucre)

\- como conquistar chicas segun los chicos ( zootopia)

**miercoles:** \- zootopia: reto ipod ( zootopia)

\- el diario de Touko ( pokemon)

**jueves:** \- la sombra del campeon ( pokemon)

\- la dama y el arcanine ( pokemon)

**viernes:** \- las cronicas de wilde ( zootopia)

\- susurro del corazon ( pokemon)

**sabado o domingo:** \- crossover ghibli


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2 - El Equipo Plasma

Touko

Yo miraba, atónita, como N abandonó la ciudad. Su, pelo largo verde ondeaba suavemente con la brisa suave, al igual que las mangas de su camisa blanca. Se veía tan ... impresionante ...

Despierta!

Salí de mi sueño para concentrarme en mi combate de gimnasio. El pansage de Cilanle había dado un golpe critico a mi pobre Oshawott.

"que, ya te rindes tan facil?" Cilan bromeó.

"¡Nunca!" Le grité. "Vamos, Oshawott! No podemos rendirnos ahora!"

Oshawott se levantó listo para recibir mis órdenes para atacar al Pansage.

"Esto acaba de comenzar!" Grité en un muy amable grito de batalla de camino. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mis labios, Oshawott empezó a brillar con una luz blanca. Crecio un poco, tal vez unos treinta centímetros. Su cintura se redujo,unos bigotes salieron de sus mejillas, y sus piernas se hicieron más largos y fuertes.

"Dewott!" Le llame.

"¡Sí! Veo que ahora comienza lo bueno, ¿verdad?" Cilan había cambiado su humor. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Incluso sus hermanos parecían asustados.

Estuve a punto de estallar en una risa malvada. "Ahora ... usa caparacocha afilada!"

Levanté mi flamante medalla con orgullo. Cilan había perdido justo después de ese ataque, al parecer eramos los primeros en vencerlos con un pokemon recién evolucionado.

"Mi primera medalla!" Me reí. De repente, algo se movió por detrás de mí y vi una nueva sombra. Me volví lentamente a ver una cara familiar.

"Una medalla de gimnasio?" N cuestionada.

"Bueno, hola a ti también", murmuré. Él se rió y me miró con incredulidad. Una mirada en el rostro de N como si acabara de recordar algo triste o quizás miserable.

"... ¿Pasa algo?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno ... No, en realidad." Él miró hacia otro lado. Sus ojos me dijeron que estaba preocupado.

"Hey, si hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte..." le ofrecí.

"No, en realidad," dijo. "Por favor, ¿quieres ir al solar de los sueños por mi?"

La petición me confundió. Quería preguntarle por qué, pero parecía que necesitaba mi ayuda, así que crei que seria buena oportunidad para explorar. "Claro", le dije con gusto. Me disponía a ir directamente al lugar indicado, pero di la vuelta para decirle algo. "Oye, ¿te acuerdas que me dijiste que cuidara de Dewott?"

"Sí ... Dewott?" Él preguntó, confundido.

Me reí y corrí hacia el solar de los sueños, dejándolo con su duda.

Vi a dos extrañas personas vestidas con ropas realmente raras, parecían buscar algo entre las hierba alta, estaban ocupados en su labor que no se percataron de mi presencia, decidí esconderme para ver sus intenciones.

Estaba a punto de salir y enfrentarme a ellos cuando, de repente, una chica se me acercó.

"Hola, Touko!" Bianca dijo en voz bastante alta. "¿Qué estás haciendo en los arbustos?"

"Shh!" Le susurré, y tiré de ella a mi lado. "Estoy viendo a esas dos personas allá", me explicó, y señaló a los mismos.

"Oh ..." Respiró, enderezando su boina verde. "Pero ... ¿Por qué?"

"Um ... Alguien me lo pidió", le dije rápidamente. No tengo ni idea de por qué no le dije lo de N, pero una parte de mí decía que no debería.

"Hey! ¡Aquí!" Una de las personas grito. Tenía en la mano un extraño pokemon rosado el cual parecía sufrir con el aguare de aquel tipo

"Lo encontraste?" El otro preguntó, acercándose a él. "Finalmente", suspiró con alivio. Este tomo al pequeño con mas brusquedad que el anterior.

El pequeño pokemon estaba realmente asustado, trataba de safarse pero con cada esfuerzo se lastimaba mas.

"Argh, quieto, maldita sea!" -Gritó la mujer.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Bianca exclamó. "Van a herir mas a Munna!" Se puso de pie para ir a detener a los dos tipos.

"Bianca" Llamé. Ella realmente era valiente, pero aun eramos unas novatas y ni siquiera sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos.

"HEY!" Bianca bramó. Los tipos voltearon para ver a Bianca. "No se atrevan a seguir lastimando a ese Munna!"

"No te metas en los planes del equipo de plasma!" Gritó el hombre.

"El que?" , Le dije. "¿Qué es eso -"

"NO ME CAMBIEN EL TEMA!" Bianca interrumpió:

Si interfiere con nosotros, las consecuencias serán graves "La mujer gritó.

"Ah, sí?" Bianca Saco una Pokeball de su bolsillo. "Toma esto!" Tiró la Pokeball directamente al Munna. El Pokeball se dejo atrapar por aquella pokeball regresando a la mano de Bianca.

Los tres nos quedamos atonitos por lo que acababa de pasar, aquel pokemon había confiado el Bianca y se dejo atrapar para salvarse de aquellos tipos.

"¿Cómo te atreves!" La mujer grito enojada.

El hombre gruñó. "Este no es lo último que veras de nosotros!" ambos tipos estaban realmente furiosos pero se fueron quizás a buscar refuerzos.

Cuando me diriji hacia Bianca ella estaba en shock.

"¡Uf! Eso fue suerte!" Ella se echó a reír.

"¿Y el Munna esta bien?" -Le pregunté, preocupada.

"Bueno, voy a llevarlo al Centro Pokemon en este momento", dijo ella. "Deberias venir también!"

"Yo ... Sí, en un momento," dije con voz apagada.

"... Está bien ..." Bianca trotando al Centro Pokemon.

Me apoyé contra una de las paredes del solar de los sueños, me deje caer para sentarme un momento.

"¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo es que N sabia lo que pasaría en ese lugar?" Me dije a mí mismo.

¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Por qué me envió aquí? ¿Por qué me dice que cuide de mi Dewott?

No había duda. N definitivamente escondía un secreto. Si el es el tipo malo o el tipo bueno era una gran pregunta. Pero yo sabía lo suficiente como para saber que algo iba a pasar entre nosotros.

Algo grande.


	5. Chapter 5

Salí de la Escuela de Entrenadores Pokémon con un suspiro, respirando el aire fresco de la ciudad. Estiré bien las piernas antes de dirigirme al Centro Pokemon, sólo que para mi mala suerte un tipo casi me tira y lo peor es que este no se disculpo.

"Oye!" Lo llamé, recuperando el equilibrio. "Ten mas cuidado!"

Él no mostró signos de respuesta, y continuó carga entre la multitud de personas, por lo que saltan y gritan con disgusto.

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Cómo puede la gente ser tan grosero?

Yo pretendía seguir mi camino pero una mujer choco conmigo, esta mujer celebraba solo por tener una pokeball. Me caí de espaldas sobre mi trasero. La mujer gritó "Muevete!" a la gente que se le atravesara en su camino, ya era demasiado para mi.

Me levanté y me sacudi la ropa, por suerte mi bolso seguía conmigo en caso de que fueran ladrones. Acaso estas personas estarían relacionadas con los sucesos que han pasado hasta ahora? Eran de aspecto sospechoso. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirlos.

Después de caminar un rato buscando rastros de aquellos tipos y de preguntar si se había cometido algún tipo de delito me di por vencida. Cuando me disponía a continuar hacia la siguiente ciudad pase por una guardería y cerca de ahí vi huellas, era extraño que en ese lugar hubieran huellas frescas y sobre todo de un tamaño peculiar, eran del mismo tipo de bota que aquellos tipos tenían. Antes de que pudiera levantar un pie del suelo, oí una voz que grita desde lejos.

"Hey, Touko! Espera!"

Me volví para ver a mi amigo Cheren corriendo hacia mí.

"¡Por fin!" El resopló. Parecía que llevaba tiempo siguiéndome.

"Um, ¿hay alguna razón por la que me estabas persiguiendo?" Le pregunté.

Cheren respiraba lentamente por un momento antes de contestar. "Bueno, yo realmente quería tener una batalla contigo. Después de todo, no te he visto en un buen rato". Ambos habíamos experimentado un romance hace poco pero cuando decidimos emprender nuestro viaje todo había quedado en el olvido.

"HEY!"

Sobresaltados, ambos volvimos para ver a donde el sonido había venido. Vimos a Bianca corriendo hasta nosotros, una niña a su lado lloraba.

"Bianca?" Dijo Touko. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Esa gente de antes, el Equipo Plasma", explicó. "Nos robaron, a mi y a esta niña!"

La niña dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Touko exclamó. "Tenemos que hacer algo!" Cheren estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero una mirada de comprensión repentina apareció en su rostro. "¡Maldita sea!" Maldijo. "Me olvidé de curar a mis Pokemon en el Centro Pokemon!"

"Está bien, vamos a ir por delante", Touko parecía calmada a pesar de la gravedad del asunto. Cheren no tuvo mas opción que calmarse, el regreso a la ciudad diciendo que procuraría no tardar mucho.

"Así que, ¿por dónde vamos?" Preguntó Bianca, no estaba segura de nada, pero aquellos tipos se habían atrevido a robar algo importante para Bianca y para la niña.

"Encontré huellas que conducen a la cueva cercana a la ciudad, probablemente estén ahi," le dije.

Su rostro se iluminó. "Genial!" Ella dijo. "Entonces, vamos!"

Sin previo aviso, la niña se echó a llorar, realmente era demasiado para ella. Bianca corrió hacia ella.

"Oh ... no llores!" Se consoló. "Vamos a traer a nuestros pokemon de vuleta!"

Me sentí muy incómoda allí de pie sin hacer nada para ayudar. "Uh, te quedas aquí, ¿de acuerdo?" Le sugerí. "Voy a seguir adelante."

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Bianca. "Vamos a llegar, atacaremos y recuperaremos a sus pokemon. Ahora date prisa!"

Ambas sonrieron.

"Dios, este camino es más largo de lo que pensaba ..." Me quedé sin aliento. Mientras miraba con nostalgia a la ruta, con la esperanza de que iba a terminar, me di cuenta de que lo hizo. Pero en dos lugares.

"Muy bien," me quejé mientras corría. "¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Están en el camino de la izquierda", dijo una voz.

"Gracias".Vimos como N salía de entre la hierba alta.

"N?" Dije con incredulidad. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Espera," dijo Bianca, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Estabas esperando a Touko?", Se preguntó.

"Oh ... Bianca,no empiezes" Sonreí. "Tú estabas esperando Touko, ¿no es así?"

"¡No!" Negó rápidamente. Cuando sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse rojo.

"No te preocupes amigo," le aseguro Bianca, dándole una palmadita en el hombro de lo mas natural. "Su secreto está a salvo conmigo."

"¿Pero se puede saber que es ese secreto Bianca?, ella simplemente sonrio y siguió caminando dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la cueva una voz nos llamaba.

"Cheren!" Touko llamó. " Llegas justo a tiempo, aquellos tipos están dentro de la cueva….pero"

"Bueno, entonces vamos", Cheren parecía mas serio de lo normal. "Um ... ¿has visto a alguien de camino hasta aqui?" Le pregunté.

"No", respondió el con calma. "¿Por qué?"

"Oh, no hay ninguna razón", me sentía triste. Así que N se había ido. Pero ¿por qué? Era evidente que tenia algún motivo para estar aquí y guiarnos hacia los maleantes.

Sabia que no debía decirle que N estuvo aquí, había muchos motivos pero por el momento era mejor no mencionarle.

"Vamos a recuperar a los pokemon!" Dije con determinación.

Entramos en la cueva lentamente.

"Cheren," susurró Touko, dándole un codazo en el costado. "Mira".

Ella estaba mirando una roca gigante. Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era tan especial, un pequeño, Pokemon púrpura apareció de detrás de él. A Purrloin. Llevaba una Pokeball en su boca.

Touko tenía una mirada de asombro en su rostro. Se acercó al Purrloin lentamente. Cuando llegó a él, dejó caer la Pokeball a sus pies.

Se agachó y recogió la pelota. "Gracias," dijo suavemente, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza. Estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando una luz lo envolvió.

Le habían regresado a su pokeball.

Al menos sabíamos que aquel pokemon era de Bianca, el pokemon rescatado era de la niña asi que al menos era un peso menos.

"... Bien vamonos," estuvimos de acuerdo.

-N-

Lo que había sucedido era algo que sólo alguien verdaderamente puro de corazón puede hacer.

"Señor, es hora de irnos"

Aquel joven le había dado la oportunidad a aquella niña de obtener a su compañero pokemon, quería que fuera libre pero Touko había hecho cambiarle de opinión.

Touko realmente era una chica especial, era aterrador aquel golpeteo en su pecho, pero ver a Touko sonreir era algo que le provocaba sonreir y auqel pokemon pedia regresar con su pequeña amiga.


	6. Chapter 6

N

Observé como Touko luchaba contra los hombres de mi padre. Ella estaba luchando por su vida. Padre, para! " Le grité. Sonrió maliciosamente y giró el cuchillo que tenía en la mano. "N ... ¡Corre!" Touko me grito, antes de eso Ghetsis metió el cuchillo en el abdomen de Touko.

"NOOOOOO!" Grité.

Después de unos momentos, miré alrededor de mi habitación y suspiré de alivio. Touko no había sido asesinada, sino que todo era un sueño. Me reí en voz baja. ¿Qué había en esa chica que me provocaban fuertes sentimientos por ella? ¿Por qué, ayer, me hizo salir de lo planeado y liberar a un pokemon. Ella tenía un efecto increíble en mí, eso era seguro.

Y tuve que verla de nuevo.

Como ya he arruinado una parte de mis planes, solté a Munna de su Pokeball junto con otros pokemon que los soldados habían conseguido. Los pequeños Pokemon gemían con alegría y se pavoneaban a mi lado. No pude evitar la sonrisa que escapó de mis labios.

Es hora de volver a la tarea que se me encomendó.

He escuchado atentamente a todos los Pokémon que estaban conmigo.

Mmm! Estas hojas están muy buenas! Hey! No me quites eso que es mio! siii! Que malo eres! Hey, no es justo! No me aplastes!

No hubo nada mas que sus platicas. Yo escuchaba tan atentamente por si algo mas ocurria. Pronto escuche una platica totalmente diferente.

Wow, esa chica era fuerte ... no tuve oportunidad de sacar lo mejor de mi.

Los Pokemon,mas en concreto, una Pidove, estaba sentado en un arbusto, sentía lastima de si misma.

"Pidove!" Llamé, acercándose a ella. me miró con sorpresa. "Por favor, ¿podría decirme más acerca de esa chica con la que luchaste?" Le pregunté.

Bueno, se veía muy joven a mi parecer. Tenía el pelo castaño y una gorra de color rosa ... Ah, sí, y utilizó un Dewott. Explicó Pidove.

Bingo.

"muchas gracias", le dije con admiración, me acerque mas para acariciar a Pidove. Se rió.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi siguiente objetivo, seguido de cerca por Timburr mientras que a los demás los deje ahi. Seguramente Touko iría allí para su próxima medalla. O al menos eso esperaba.

Me asomé con cuidado en el interior del gimnasio de Ciudad Nacrene. Había unos cuantos entrenadores en silencio, mirando a través de las filas de libros.

No esta Touko ... llegué a la conclusión que yo mismo esperaba, volvi lentamente a la entrada del Museo.

Podría parecer extraño para los soldados ya que ellos tenían entendido que yo no estaría aquí y yo mismo me cuestione de porque esperaba que Touko apareciera, simplemente porque quería volver a verla, pero no me importaba. No podía negar que tenia ganas de volver a verla aun a riesgo de que de nuevo fallaran los planes.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Pude ver a una joven en el piso pero la luz del sol no me dejaba ver quien era.

-Exclamé sorprendido. "¿Qué ...?"

La chica que estaba frente a mí era Touko. Sus ojos mostraban dolor, una de sus manos estaba temblando por el dolor y la otra la tenia en su abdomen. Cuando levantó la vista, ella se quedó sin habla.

"N ..." Respiró.

"Yo ... Lo siento." Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó, sus profundos ojos azules sin dejar de mirarme. La puse en pie, con tal fuerza que ella cayó en mí. Ella golpeó mi pecho, realmente estaba herida. Terminé con mis brazos alrededor de su espalda para ayudarla. Nos quedó allí por un momento, abrazados.

Después de lo que pareció una infinidad de tiempo, sentí a Touko moverse. Solté mis manos de ella y ella tropezó de nuevo, tenia las mejillas rojas.

"Lo siento ..." Murmuró.

"Está bien. Fue mi culpa", le dije, casi seguro que nuestros rostros ahora eran del mismo color.

Mientras estábamos allí, en silencio e incómodamente, sin nada que decir, me decidí a hacer una pequeña conversación.

"¿Estabas a punto de desafiar a la líder de gimnasio?" Le pregunté.

"Oh, sí, yo estaba por ir", respondió ella. Sus ojos se iluminaron, y ella me miró con esperanza. "¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?"

"Uh ... Claro", le dije.

Ella se rió con entusiasmo, tomando mi mano. "¡Genial! ¡Vamos!" Ella se rió, y tomados de la mano me llevo a la biblioteca y tras resolver los acertijos que me di a la tarea de ayudarla entramos a lo que era el gimnacio.

"Es extraño, ¿verdad?" Touko preguntó, todavía estábamos tomados de la mano. "Que haya un gimnasio Pokemon en un museo. He escuchado que es porque Lenora está casada con el conservador del museo ..."

La voz de Touko finalmente desapareció de mis pensamientos. Mi atención fue dirigida por completo en la mano que sostenía la mia. Era, firme, pero suave, delicado y frágil al mismo tiempo. Muy diferente a comparación de las manos de Anthea y Concordia.

Mis pensamientos se dirigieron a la persona conectada a la mano. Miré a Touko, que seguía hablando. Su rostro ... era absolutamente hermoso. Había un pequeño mechón de pelo que le había caído del resto. Ella debe haber notado que la miraba, porque ella se lo puso detrás de la oreja con nerviosismo. Es linda cuando sonrie. Ella realmente tenia algo que me hacia romper el protocolo que se me impuso.

"N. N? N!"

Me había concentrado tanto en ella que no había puesto atención a que ella me estaba hablando.

"Oye, ¿estás bien? Te he estado haciendo una pregunta y no me respondías", dijo, sin dejar de mirarme con profunda preocupación.

"Oh. Lo siento, no tengo ni idea de lo que me pasó", murmuré. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no pareció muy convencida. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

"No importa," ella dijo, dirigiendo la conversación a un tema más ligero. "Esta es la entrada de la sala de Lenora, donde lleva a sus rivales:" Ella me lo dijo. Estábamos de pie delante de una escalera que conducía a una especie de sótano.

"¿Vas a ir ?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno, si vienes conmigo," dijo rápidamente, mirando hacia abajo.

Sonreí ante su inocencia. "Por supuesto que lo haré. Yo no me perderia esta batalla para nada!"

Touko sonrió con su brillante sonrisa hacia mí, con las mejillas un tanto rosas.

"Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?" Una voz femenina llamó desde abajo de las escaleras. "Si eres un retador, ven aquí abajo!"

Touko y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Ella estaba temblando ligeramente, como si estuviera nervioso.

"Bueno, vamos! No tengo todo el día!" La mujer gritó con impaciencia.

Touko se rió para sus adentros y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Nos encontramos con una mejuer de mediana edad. Llevaba lo que parecía ser un delantal de color rosa. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y rizado, y este tenia una cinta para recoger su cabellera.

Ella debe ser el líder de gimnasio, Pensé.

"Dos retadores?" Ella dijo con incredulidad. "Eso no es posible. Las reglas aquí dicen que solo un retador por dia."

"Um, yo no soy un retador," le informé. "Touko es quien le desafía. Estoy aquí sólo para verla."

"¿Tú?" Ella dijo, entrecerrando los ojos mirando a Touko. Touko temblaba mucho a mi lado. Podía sentir como se moria de nervios.

"Hmmm. Está bien! Soy Lenora, el líder de gimnasio de este lugar!" Lenora dijo alegremente, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Touko me agarró la mano. La miré con curiosidad. "Estoy nerviosa", susurró. "Normalmente no me pongo nerviosa antes de una gran batalla ..."

"No te preocupes", le dije. "Estoy seguro de que haras un gran trabajo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estoy contigo."

Ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos azules. Ella se acerco mas a mi y me susurró al oído. "Gracias."

Lenora nos interrumpio. Ella estaba de pie dentro de un cuadrado pequeño, blanco. Touko se sonrojó y se apresuró a su lado, opuesto del campo de batalla.

En cuanto comenzó la batalla, los dos adversarios dieron todo. El Herdier de Lenora fue un oponente formidable, pero Touko y su Pansear eran mejores. Herdier había luchado con valentía, pero no pudo con los ataques de Pansear.

Watchog fue una historia completamente diferente. Seguía poniendo a dormir a los pokemon de Touko. Lo podía sentir, ella no había dado todo en este combate, aun tenia mucho que dar, podía sentir como Dewott quería demostrarme que pokemon y entrenador eran capaces de estar juntos.

Los dos últimos pokemon lucharon valientemente. Ambos soportaron los golpes del otro, ninguno se daría por vencido tan facilmente. Pero parecía que Touko tenía un último truco en la manga.

"Caparacocha afilada!" Ella mandó. Dewott sacó una concha marina que colgaba de su pierna y ataco con todo a Watchog. Golpeó tan duro a su rival que gracias a eso le dio la victoria a Touko.

Touko gritó de alegría. Ella salió victoriosa, y estaba muy feliz por eso.

Lenora suspiró llamó a su pobre Watchog de regreso su pokeball. Se acercó a Touko con una expresión pacífica.

"Felicidades," Ella elogió. "Estoy orgullosa de decir que has obtenido la medalla de este gimnacio." Lenora ofreció la insignia que llevaba en la mano.

Touko estaba mas que feliz. "Muchísimas gracias." Ella se inclinó ante el líder con respeto.

"Leonora!" Una voz masculina llamó desesperadamente. Un hombre de la misma edad que Lenora asomó la cabeza en la habitación. "Por favor, ven pronto!"

"Lo siento, chicos", se disculpó. "El deber llama!" Y salió de la habitación, murmurando para el hombre.

"Eso fue genial! Sabía que podías hacerlo!" Felicité a Touko. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

"N ..." dijo. "He estado pensando ..."

"¿Sobre qué?".

"Bueno, es sólo que nos llevamos tan bien ... Así que pensé, bueno, ¿te gustaría viajar conmigo?"

Muy bien, eso no estaba dentro de mis planes, de hecho tenia planeado estudiar sus movimientos en combate para después irme. Sin embargo, ella tenía un tanto de razon. Los dos nos llevamos bien, y lo hice sin pensarlo.

Touko me extendia una mano, con la esperanza de que aceptara.

Después de unos segundos de meditacion, le contesté, poniendo mi mano en la suya. "Me encantaría", le dije felizmente.

Ella sonrió feliz. Me hizo sentir bien ver que la idea de nosotros viajando juntos la hacía feliz. Definitivamente tendría muchos problemas por esto.

Lenora nos interrumpió de nuevo, parecía estar palida a la vez que buscaba algo, creo saber que es lo que ha ocurrido.

"Tienes que ayudarme!" Lenora nos pidio. "El museo ha sido robado!"


End file.
